songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Inclusive Song Contest
Inclusive Song Contest, sometimes shortened to ISC, is a song contest hosted on social networking site Instagram since February 2019. Each country or region's head of delegation gets to select an entry for each edition either by internal or national selection. Then the participants get to vote for each show (quarter-final, semi-final or final) to determine the winner of the edition. Origins The first edition of the contest was hosted in Hanoi, Vietnam, starting on the 4th May 2019. Eighty countries and regions participated and each sent one song, except Argentina and Oregon, who were later disqualified. Borrowing Groups Due to the large size of the contest and the fact that countries are often split into regions to make a more inclusive contest, neighbour borrowing is allowed, but after a few questionable examples in the first edition, the head of the contest had since instated borrowing groups, which enable this activity without controversial representation. Africa America Asia Europe Oceania Winners Hosting Format All the participants give their points in the ESC style voting system (12, 10, 8-1). The participant with the most points wins. To avoid disputes, the host country of the first edition was hosted by the contest admin, however they then refrained from this position as a participant, and the honour of host country goes to the Head of Delegation who wins the previous edition. The automatic qualifiers can freely change countries alongside other participants, which means the host country is not always the same as the previous winner. The host Head of Delegation gets extensive control over the presentation of the edition they are hosting. Rules There are many rules that must be met in order to enter Inclusive Song Contest, however these do not affect the diversity of entries or eligibility for participation. Participation * You must have Instagram to participate. * You cannot choose a country or entry until your confirmation period has started. This will be explained on the confirmation post of each new edition. * You must be an active user of Instagram, and follow the contest's account (@inclusive_song_contest). * You can hold a national final or select your entry internally. * Every edition users will be allowed to participate '''or '''withdraw, but if a user decides to withdraw or misses the confirmations, they risk losing their country. Countries * A user can select any country,' region '''or '''territory' from the UN, the UNPO, or other internal subdivisions that are listed in the borrowing groups. Micronations can also participate, but can only borrow from their neighbour. * The first stage of confirmations is being asked whether you would like to keep or change countries. If you miss this stage, it is not guaranteed that the country will still be available to use. * Neighbour borrowing is allowed, but borrowing can only occur within the borrowing groups. Choosing a song * All original songs are allowed, and it can be any age. * Eurovision entries and covers are not allowed, but national final songs are allowed. * Covers more generally and remixes of songs are allowed as long as they have an official video or more YouTube views than the original song. Artists * The artist must be from within the chosen borrowing group, or have strong links. * If the artist is entered as part of a group or band, at least one must meet the above criteria. * You can't choose an artist more than three times in a row, unless for a different country. * Disbanded groups and dead artists can participate. Voting Voting system All participants must vote using the ESC style voting system (12, 10, 8-1), assigning their favourite song 12 points, their second favourite 10 points, and their third to tenth favourite songs 8-1 points respectively. If a participant does not vote they lose 50% of their votes. Presentation of votes In the quarter-finals and semi-finals, the qualifiers are announced in separate videos, and the NQ results are posted immediately afterwards. In the final, the votes are published in separate sections - finalists,' non-qualifiers', and overall final result. In the case of a tie-breaker, the AQ's favourite gets the higher place. If this remains a tie-breaker, the running order will decide. Leave an extra row in case the table glitch occurs again.